


Lion's love

by Shanaya91



Series: Jon Snow's Alphas [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Author has A/B/O genders confused, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha, M/M, Male Omega, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaya91/pseuds/Shanaya91
Summary: King Robert wants to tie his wealthiest supporter to his most loyal supporter by a blood bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit strange story. Actually this is going to be my first contribution to "Jon Snow's Alphas" series.

The boy was not what he had expected. Not at all. Of course he has heard stories about the Stark bastard. He had even seen the boy briefly when Lord Stark returned to Red Keep with ashes of Robert Baratheon's one true love, and his bastard offspring. The boy had been a wee little thing back then. A little bundle in a dornish looking woman's arms and never far away from Ned Stark's protective gaze.

It must be chaos and pressure he was under after he killed the Mad King because he hadn't heard anything about bastard Stark's gender until his twin pointed it out. That was when his youngest son and official nephew Tommen was born. His poor little babe was born as a male omega, a clear disappoinment to his father, Tywin Lannister and probably to King Robert as well. To the later if he actually spared time from his constant fucking and drinking to pay some attention to his family. With Myrcella being a beta girl and Tommen an Omega, Cersei was insistent on him getting her pregnant again more than ever.

  
" The Crown needs a spare" she said, " We need another baby lion to secure our grip on the throne."

  
She had then explained to him how Lord Stark recently written a letter to Robert to announce the birth of his fouth child and third Alpha.

  
"So what if Lord Stark has three alpha children and an Omega daughter to marry off. None of them are a threat to us sweet sister." He had said to her with his arms tight around her waist and his lips against her neck.

  
" Two Omegas to marry off. Lord Stark had the nerve to request legitimation for his bastard boy. And it seems Robert or rather Lord Jon has already given it to him. "

  
"So what?!" He had asked. Trying to get her forget this madness and come back to bed with him. It was to be their last night together for some time. Robert would be returning from his hunting trip on the morrow.

  
" A legitimate Omega son! Jaime. You know how rare they are. It was to be the only special thing about our Tommen. Highborn Alphas would claw each other's eyes out to get his hand in marriage when he grows up. That is only if his status as an Omega male remains rare. And now this Stark Omega would destroy all our plans."

  
He absolutely loved it when Cersei get in to one of her rages. Her emerald eyes glistening like the hottest of wildfires. But this was beyond ridiculous.

  
"Lord Stark's daughter would marry a heir of a High Lord. It is to be expected with her lineage. But this Omega son of his is only legitimate by a royal decree. His prospects are not that good. Most we can expect is for him to be married off to a heir of a lesser nothern house."

  
His words had silenced Cersei for awhile. But to her chagrin she never conceived a living chlid again. With their children growing up and becoming more independent, Jaime began to take his Kingsguard duties more seriously. His relationship with Cersei become nothing more than an occasional fuck.

  
When Jon Arryn died it was Cersei that insisted he travel with her to North. They hadn't fucked each other in five moons. Her latest miscarriage had rendered her weak and feverish for a long time. He was more than eager to fix their bond. He has never been this separated from his sister before. And it scared him.

  
When they arrived in Winterfel, they were welcomed by Lord Stark's whole household. Highborns and servents alike bowed in the muddy floor to show respect for their fat king. The pathetic swine had to use a stool to climb down from his tired looking horse. Prince Rhaegar would have slayed him with his eyes closed if they met in a battlefield now.

  
While King Robert shared his pleasantries with Lord Stark's family, Jaime's eyes roamed around the crowd in front of him. He was sure most of the people in his presence were dressed in their finest to welcome the king but they would look little more than commoners in a southern court. Dark and gloomy weather added more melancholy to his already pensive mood. He didn't get a chance to be isolated, let alone rekindle his relationship with Cersei on their way North as he expected. And Joffrey had chosen their last day on the King's Road to prove his horse ridding skills to his "father". It had more to do with Robert making a drunken slur about how his Alpha son is still ridding with the women and children in a carriage.

  
"He looks like Lyanna, Ned. It's like I'm seeing her ghost. " Robert Baratheon's voice made him look back at Ned Stark's family. King Robert was looking at Lord Stark's dark haired son with barely hidden lust on his face.

  
"He's not Lyanna Your Grace. He's my son."  
"Of course." Robert said, tearing his gaze from the clearly uncomfortable boy.

"Take me to the crypts. I want to pay my respects."

  
" My love....surely the dead can wait. " His sister tried to stop her husband but he paid her no mind.

  
Jaime went after him as it was his turn to protect the king. He was ordered to stop at the entrance of the crypts. It was fine with him. He had no reason to see more judgemental faces of dead Stark lords and King's of Winter. The current Lord Stark was more than enough.

  
Soon the courtyard was empty except for few people. Lady Catelyn escorted his sister and his children to their assigned rooms and her children followed. Other Lords disappeared in to the castle as well. Servants hurried inside, likely to prepare for the royal feast tonight. A few stable hands remained to take their horses.

  
To his surprise, bastard boy stayed behind. His face still etched with surprise and wonder. He's probably heard tales of his aunt, the beautiful and tragic Lyanna Stark. Beautiful omega who made dynasties rise and fall.

  
As he watched the boy he noticed his eyes. They looked more lilac than the pale violet he has seen with both Dayne siblings. Must be a combination of Ashara's violet and Lord Stark's steel grey, he thought. His Raven curls danced in cold evening breeze. He's of a slender build and perfect height for an omega.

  
Their eyes met for a brief moment and he was struck again by his exceptional beauty. A beauty one can archive only by having valyrian blood. Having lived among Targaryens for a long time he knew how different they looked from average westrosi. But where did Ned Stark find a valyrian woman during Robert's rebellion? Who could be this boy's mother. A Targaryen bastard? A Blackfyre? Maybe a distant cousin of House Velaryon or Caltigar. It could even be a Lysine whore but Jaime didn't think Ned would beget a child on a whore.

  
........

  
That evening he saw bastard Stark again. He was sitting between Sansa Stark, his son's new betrothed and Theon Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy's only remaining son. The beta boy acted so arrogant and full of himself. He kept whispering things in bastard's ear that made the beautiful boy very uncomfortable. He even saw him caressing the boy's thigh in a very suggestive manner. Jaime wondered if Starks' lax treatment has made him forget that he's a hostage in all but name. This went on for some time until bastard boy grew tired of his advances and left the feast.

  
Jaime had no idea what made him do it. But he stayed few minutes and followed the boy out of the hall. He was standing in the courtyard, staring at a straw dummy with a practice sword in his hand.

  
"It's a good thing that dummy isn't alive. Your glare is enough to melt it down. "  
Bastard boy jumped back. Obviously startled by his voice.

  
"Ser Jaime?! " For some reason he was touched by the boy calling him by his name. Kingslayer seems to be the favorite form of adress for him by everyone in this wretched place.

  
"So you know my name? It's only right I know yours. " Why Was he flirting with this boy. The cold must be truly fucking with his brain if he'd go around flirting with Ned Stark's bastard get.

  
"Jon" He said.

  
"After Jon Aryan I presume?"  
The boy nodded his head.

  
"You know how to use it? " He asked pointing the practice sword.

  
" I know how to fight." He said trying to look smug. He must be truly proud of his achievement. No one expected an omega to be good with a sword.

  
"Have you swing it yet... In a real fight I mean? " His face fell. Jaime almost felt sorry for the boy.

  
"I thought not. Would you like to test your skills? " He walked over to the sword rack and took one out.

  
Their sparring lasted not one minute. It was clear Jon Stark had no formal sword training even though he clearly has an aptitude for it. He probably taught himself to fight watching his Alpha brothers and sister in the training yard.

  
The boy looked frustrated. He sat on the muddy ground where Jaime's winning swing had landed him. Jaime reached out to him with his hand and took him back on his feet.  
"You are a brave child. There's no denying that. But you should accept your lot in life. It will be easier that way. " He remembered giving this same advice to his twin sister. That was when they were almost found by their father while Cersei sneaked into practice grounds dressed as Jaime.  
"I'm not a child. " Jon Stark mumbled. He had the cutest pout on his face.

  
Jaime smiled and removed a bit of dirt smeared over Jon cheek. He wanted to kiss that pout away from the Stark boy's face.

  
"No you're not. " He agreed. How couldn't he? Looking at Jon Stark this close cleared any boubt he had about the boy's unparalleled beauty. And he felt a strange pull towards him that he has only felt for his sister at one time. The boy was short, not even up to his shoulders. But that's not because of his age. At sixteen years old, he's considered to be in the prime age for marriage.

  
If he look back at that exact moment he'd say he had no explanation as to what made him do it. But he reached out and pressed his lips against Jon's. The boy didn't react at first. Too stunned by his actions to have any response. After a moment something changed and he kissed him back. Jons lips tasted like finest Dronish wine. They kept kissing for a long time before someone cleared his throat.

  
They both jumped back, startled by the intrusion.

  
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just leaving. " His brother Tyrion climbed down the stairs. He had a harf empty tankerd of wine in his hand and a huge smirk on his face. Poor Jon turned in to a bright red that could even be seen with the light of torches. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.  
"Don't worry brother mine. Your secret is safe with me. It might not even need be kept a secret for long. You didn't stay long enough to hear King Robert's latest marriage alliance."

  
"What alliance? I already know of our nephew's bethoral." Something he still feels upset about. He didn't think the little nothern beauty is strong enough to deal with his spirited son.

  
"Ah....I nearly forgot about that. However it seems house Stark is getting strengest surprises tonight. Not even half a day since making that iconic alliance it seems Robert is planning to further tie his most devoted supporters together."

  
"What are you trying to say little brother ?"

  
"He is willing to release you from your Kingsguard oath as father requested as long as you marry a Stark omega. With Sansa Stark bethrothed to our nephew, it leaves only Jon Stark for you to marry. "

  
.......

  
Jon knew many alphas in North were vying for his hand in marriage. Most of them second born Alphas of highborn families. But surprisingly a few bigger houses in the north like Karstarks and Manderlys showed some interest in him. A few years ago, the Manderlys visited Winterfell and Lord Wynafryd Manderly, then heir to White Harbor invited him to dine with her twice in the duration of their visit . Jon knew what they were after. Karstarks wished to renew their blood bond with the Starks and Manderlys wished to form a blood bond with nothern kingdoms' ruling family. The kingdom where they are still considered as outsiders by many. They only want him because of his name and his supposed great beauty was an added bonus.

  
But this, he never expected this. And he was willing to bet all his possessions that neither did Lord and Lady Stark. Lady Stark was very vocal about how insulting this is to her family. She seemed to have for forgotten how her daughter is to be future Queen of westeros. A much higher position than Lady of Casterly Rock.

  
Jon thought all of this was some cruel joke played on him by everyone and it would go away in few days. Lord Tywin crushed his hopes by writing to both the king and his lord father with his approval to go forward with this alliance.

  
He would marry the reinstated heir of Westerlands here in Winterfell. Both under a Heart tree and by blessings of a Septon as House Lannister followed the faith of the seven. During his last fortnight as a Stark, Septa Mordane took it upon herself to educate him on his duties as a Lady of a great castle.

  
This whole thing didn't bode well with Lady Catelyn. But she however unwillingly came to see him few times to do her duty in Jon's mother's place and explained everything to be look forward to in the marriage bed. Or how much it's going to hurt.

  
Sansa had openly wept and made Jon promise to write often; his father had given him a long speech about doing his duty by his new husband but never forgetting his allegiance to his family and to the North.  
Sansa also came to see him one evening with a new clock she made herself. It was to be his maiden clock. The time and energy she sacrificed to create the intricate designs of his clock was truly touching. She just smiled when he said that."We are to be the only omegas with Stark blood south of the Neck. We need each other to survive viper's nest that is King's court. "

  
"Lone wolf dies in the winter but the pack survives." His father says that all the time. He finally understood it's meaning.  
Robb also talked to him. With father going south after Jon's wedding to be Hand of the King, he was busy learning to take full responsibility as Lord of Winterfel as soon as possible. Lady Catelyn, and their youngest brother Rickon will stay with him. Lady Catelyn will later join her alpha husband in King's Landing after Robb marries a suitable omega. His alpha brother Bran will ride south with Sansa and father. He was hoping to become a kinght and his sister's sworn shield. And later with some luck, a King's guard.  
It was Arya that surprised him most. Being the only Omegas in the family, he was closest to Sansa out of all of his siblings. But there was a time when Arya and him were inseparable. But after Jon had his first moon blood and Arya went into her rut within same week, Lady Stark put an end to their close friendship. They've all heard horror stories of Alpha siblings fucking and bonding their omega brothers and sisters while they were in their rut.  
He was folding his clothes when she entered his room. Jeyne poole sat hext to him on his bed, neatly packing his already folded clothes in a trunk box. He didn't understand why he needed to pack clothes so carefully. They were going to get jumbled up on their way south anyway. But Septa Mordane insisted. Jon would gladly marry a Lannister just to get rid of that wretched woman.  
"Arya! When did you get home?" He wanted to hug her like they did as children. But it was no longer considered proper as they are almost adults and bethrothed to different people.  
"Just after the mid day meal." She said and turned to Jeyne.  
"My Lady, would you mind giving me a moment alone with my brother?"  
Jeyne blushed and nodded her head. Then she suddenly remembered proper manners that Septa Mordane drilled in to all of Winterfell's highborn omegas since birth.  
"I... I don't mind My Lord. I'll just...ah, be outside." She hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
Jon couldn't blame her for forgetting common etiquette in Arya's presence. The scrawny ten year old girl that left Winterfell had grown like a weed during her time in Bear Island. Being fostered with strongest fighters in North had done wonders to her body. At one and four namedays she already towered over Jon by at least three inches. Her bony body had filled out in all important places with sleek muscles. Her beceps strained the sleeves of her tunic. He knew he would be blushing if this wasn't his sister. Arya has become the epitome of female alpha glory.  
"I left Bear Island as soon as I heard. What was father thinking. How could he agree to this match?"  
"It was the King's decision Arya, father couldn't say no." Jon sighed and signaled her to sit beside him on the bed. But she ignored him.  
"Yes, I know. But I don't want you to change who you are to please these fancy Southerners Jon. They have these rubbish ideas of how a married omega must behave. I know you. You wouldn't be happy to follow those rules..... I have something made for you."  
She reached in to the sctchel she was carrying and took a long bundle out. Jon hadn't even noticed the sctchel until that moment, too occupied with her bodily transformation.  
She put the bundle on his bed and removed its wrappers.  
"A sword?" Jon was shocked.  
" You gave me Needle when I first started my weapons training. I was really tiny. Not yet strong enough to carry a real sword. But I was too eager. Too hell bent to prove myself. I wanted to run before I could walk. Theon, and even Robb laughed at me when I fell on my ass trying to fight them with live steel. I was almost ready to accept what everyone said about me. That I was somehow born as an Alpha by mistake. But you told me to use my size as an advantage, and gave me this really thin sword and told me to stick my enemies with the pointy end. "  
She balanced the sword on her open palms and offered it to him.  
"I know how much you like sword fighting. Don't let this new Southern husband of yours change who you are."  
Jon wasn't sure if he'd get to use a sword in Casterly Rock. He's heard how Omegas in South we're treated like glass dolls. Pretty and easily breakable. He remembered how his bethrothed mocked his skills just less than two weeks ago. But he didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings. So he accepted her gift.  
"Thank you Arya.This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."  
And then he couldn't control himself anymore. He hugged Arya tight and linked his arms around her neck.  
"Careful now..." Jon smiled and threw the sword he was still carrying on to the bed.  
"I'm going to miss you brother."  
"Me too." In few days he'd be traveling south towards his new home. And Arya will be traveling to White Harbor to meet her future wife. Wynafryd's and her father's deaths last year by greyscale put house Manderly in a perilous situation of having no alpha heir to inherit and carry on the family name. Lord Wyman requested one of Lord Stark's alpha children for his Omega granddaughter Wylla to remedy that. As matters of inheritance would come in to question, Arya's children with Wylla will be known as Manderlys.  
"All great swords have names you know?"Arya said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Longclaw. Let the Lions have their claws on me. But wolves have claws just as long and sharp. "  
.........  
Jaime felt like a scam standing in front of Winterfell's Heart tree. Cold winds blew through blood red leaves of the ancient tree, rattling his bones to the core. It felt as if the very place was repelling his presence. We andals have no place among these uncountable number of old gods. They have no power over us just as we have no power over them.  
He had already married Jon in front of a Septon. Had put a red and gold Lannister clock about his shoulders. But had to do it again here in the godswood to please his new wife's nothern family. Grimm and stoic faces of nothern lords gathered to witness his wedding looked like they were attending a funaral. Not a wedding. He knew they'd rather have their High Lord's Omega son marry a Wildling than a Lannister. King Robert seemed to be the only one happy about this arrangement. His sister the queen was unmistakably absant from her brother's wedding. Apparently she was down with a fever and couldn't attend the ceremony. But she would be better in the evening and "hopefully" attend the feast.  
Jon entered the godswood escorted by his father. Jaime was once again mesmerized by how beautiful he looked, dressed in a long gown of ivory samite with diamonds as white and bright as the morning dew dotted in his pretty curls. Jaime couldn't read his face. The boy hid his feelings well. To any stranger he would look like a nervous bride. But Jaime knew he was burning with fury and missary inside. Much like how he felt. None of them wanted this. But the King has spoken and their respective fathers have given their approval. There's nothing they can do for now.  
.....  
Jon went through his wedding in kind of a daze. He remember kneeling in front of Winterfell's Heart Tree, a place where he used come to pray for a miracle to happen and tell his mother's name, with Jaime Lannister. He remember joining his hand with his and saying "I take this man". He could even recall how Jaime removed his white and grey maiden’s cloak, and place bridal cloak of red and gold around his shoulders, after which he carried Jon to the feast in his arms.  
......  
Nothern ladies did could not wait to sample the legendary golden Knight. They flocked around him like honey bees as soon as someone mentioned bedding. It was a surprise he could get away with his small clothes more or less still on him.  
He entered the room prepared for him and his new bride with a heavy weight settled on his heart. Jaime felt guilty, like he's betraying his twin. She betrayed you first, his mind whispered, she married Robert after saying you'll be her only lover a hundred times. They started their sexual relationship long before either of them actually understood what sex is. And she was the only woman he has ever been with.  
Now he has a pretty, young, nothern bride waiting for him on what was to be their marriage bed during their remaining days in Winterfell.  
"It's going to hurt. Isn't it?"  
Jon asked him in a little voice as he settled between his Omega's legs. He didn't want to look at Jon. He had planned to finish his coupling with the boy as soon as possible so he can provide proof of consummation and be done with it. He had promised Cersei he would meet her in the broken tower after everyone in Winterfell has gone deep into their wine induced deep sleep.  
But his Omega's distressed voice leave no space for negligence. It demanded him to pay attention. He looked at Jon's purple eyes and saw fear and mistrust them.  
"I'm going to make it as painless as I can. But it will hurt this first time my sweet."  
Jon nodded his head.  
Jaime took that as consent and reached behind his omega cock and balls to put one finger inside Jon's moist cunt. The hidden hole was already hot and wet so his finger easily slipped inside. He struck his finger in and out of Jon's hole and eventually added a second and third finger. Jon was moaning and whimpering by that time.  
He stretched and sizered his Omega's hole well until it was ready to take his alpha cock in without much pain. He couldn't help but look at his quivering mess of a wife as he positioned his cock with Jon's cunt. Jon screamed when he thrust inside for the first time in pain. But after few times his screams of pain turned in to squeals of ecstasy. Jaime could feel his knot forming. It was quite weird. Even with Cersei who he's always deemed as his soulmate, it took him more time to pop his knot. Cersei, his twin who would be waiting for him to come to her in few more hours. He spilled inside his Omega just as the boy came with his small Omega cock. He positioned them in a comfortable way as they were locked together for few minutes until his knot subsided.  
He would give Jon his knot as it was important in getting him pregnant with his heir . The quicker his wife got pregnant the faster his duties as a husband on their marriage bed would end. If he gets lucky enough to bred him with an Alpha heir as their first child, he can find some reason to get back to Cersei in King's Landing. The relationship between his sister and him was not what it once was. But it's something he has always known. And it's something better than this strange spell this boy has put him under. His father will get his Alpha grandchild and a blood bond with the biggest kingdom and oldest royal lineage in Westros. But he would not be able to separate him from his twin. He would bed and bred the boy but Jon would not get to wear his bite. The bite he was tempted a hundred times to give his sister but couldn't. Still, he couldn't help but put his arms around the boy as he settled his face in the crook of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have much free time in the past week as I expected. I decided to cut this story in to 3 parts. So expect the third in the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping for a stronger reunion between Jon and Jaime on the show. I guess they had limited screen time and much more important reunions to focus on. But that is what drove me to write a fic on this rare pair. I plan to write a series of rare pairs for Jon snow. Only his secretary genger will be the same for all of them. Others' will change.

The week that followed his wedding was lonely for Jon. He was confined to his bedroom as was custom for married Omegas to only associate with their husbands during early days of marriage. It was due to how reluctant newly bonded Alphas used to be about sharing their omegas with others. Even family members. These days it was just a custom. Most Alphas and Omegas didn't consider it an important thing to get mated, especially the nobility.They just get married by a ceremony conducted by religious authorities.

Jaime positively ignored him. As the Alpha, Jaime was not bound by any confinement rules. He moved about freely in Jon's home while Jon had to remain boxed in a room with only his new handmaidens for company. He heard Queen Cersei had handpicked them for him. Two brunettes and a blonde. The blonde, Joy Hill, the girl was called. She was the bastard daughter of Jaime's Uncle. Apparently she was one of Princess Myrcella's handmaidens and Lord Tywin had requested his daughter to lend her to Jon. He wasn't quite sure yet if Joy was spying on him for Cersei or Tywin. 

He had a whole new wardrobe to wear now. Another thing Tywin requested from the royals was to give his new good-son a wardrobe fitting for a future Lady of Casterly Rock. He had no idea how Lord Tywin could request (demand ) these things from the crown but the crown obliged.  
So it must be something.

He was still in confinement when he heard news of Bran's fall from the broken tower. He wasn't allowed to go and visit him but he managed to sneak out in dead of the night while everyone else was sleeping.  
So on the morning of their departure from Winterfell, he stood on the courtyard next to his mare, dressed for the first time in Lannister colours in front of his family and probably everyone he's known since infancy. Baby Rickon and Jeyne hugged him good bye. Robb wished him a happy and prosperous future. He went to see Bran who had not yet gained consciousness and therefore would not be joining them anytime soon. He wondered when would be the next time he'd be seeing any of these people. It could be come winter, next summer or even never. He might never visit Winterfell again until it becomes his final resting place.

He was quite happy when he found out he's not to share the Royal weel house with Queen Cersei, little Princess and prince. It was a honor he could do without. He had already seen cold and disdainful glares directed at him by his husband's twin several times. He couldn't figure out if it was because she thought him beneath her family and angry about the disgrace his marriage to Jamie has brought upon her proud house. Or if Queen Cersei was innately aloof to everyone around her. So he rode his ash white colored mare, Ghost, most of the time. 

The royal progress set camp near the Inn at the crossroads one evening. Lord Harroway offered to entertain the King with one of his famous fox hunts. The King, never one to say no to a hunt, be it in the middle of a tiring journey or not, fully consent to stop for a week or two at the Crossroads. And to enjoy the bounty full hospitality of Riverlands' harvest celebrations 

Lord Jaime ( he was not yet used to call him just Jaime) visited him in his tent twice during their stay at the Crossroads. Once to let him know that they'd be waiting for the King to come back from his hunt before they separate from royal entourage. And then few days later to tell him that they'd be departing from the rest tomorrow to begin their journey to Casterly Rock.  
But Jon wasn't as sad as he should be by his new husband's clear refusal to spend time with him. His father didn't participate in the hunt so Jon had him and Sansa to keep him company. That morning after his Lord husband visited him, Sansa and Jon took a short ride across the grassy fields and mountains near the Trident. Sansa on her beautiful and gentle mare Lady and Jon on Ghost. Sansa had brought few golden red apples she had taken from yesterday's supper with Harroways, to feed the horses. And they shared one as well after giving some to Lady and Ghost. 

"So we won't see each other again for quite sometime." His oldest and closest friend said with unmistakable sadness in her voice. Though She would see him more often than she would get to see her other siblings, it wouldn't be as before. For all they know the next time they meet, she would be a princess and he a Lady wife of a Lord Paramount. 

Jon took Sansa into his embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was already similar to his height even though she was one and half years younger than him.

"Don't let these Southerners drive a wedge between us my sweet sister. It's us against the world from now on." He murmured.

Sansa was going to say something but she was interrupted by a loud scream from the direction of the river. Then they both heard someone yelling for help. Both Jon and Sansa stared at each other for a moment and then they were both running. Before the two Stark Omegas could make it to the grassy river bank they were interceped by two guards. A few more hurried down the path towards the river.

"What is happening? We heard a scream." Sansa asked the two soldiers. Jon recognized them as Lannister guards by their burnished red cape, black armor with golden trimmings and buckles. 

But it was Jon, he was looking at when one of the guards answered Sansa's question. That's right, he was to be the Lady of Casterly Rock now. With Lord Tywin's omega wife long dead and Cersei Lannister married to the king, he might as well be considered Lady of house Lannister already. His greatest accomplishment, Jon thought with disgust. These guards are sworn to his new house and here to protect him. 

"A wild beast has attacked prince Joffrey, M'lady." Sansa gasped in surprise. Jon saw her eyes well with unshed tears.

"How is he?" Jon asked. "....how is my nephew?" 

He held no great affection towards his husband's nephew and he had the feeling it was mutual. The crown prince of Westros let his feelings about Jon known to everyone when he publicly called him a bastard, just a week after his marriage. But self-important and imperious Prince Joffrey was to be his dear sister's future husband.

"Hard to tell M'lady. I was sent to escort you and Lady Sansa back to the camp."

Jon nodded his head grabbed Sansa's hand. They strode back in the direction of the camp with two Lannister guards walking behind them with their two horses. 

No one tried to stop Jon and Sansa as they entered the main tent where king was holding Court as if nothing happened. Queen Cersei and his husband were no where to be seen. 

His father hurried towards them with worry etched on to his weary face. He embraced them both at once for a long hug. 

"Are you alright?" He asked as soon as he released them.

" We are not harmed in anyway father." Sansa asked.

" I'm sorry father. I was feeling slightly under the weather for a few days so I asked Sansa to accompany me for a ride. We weren't that far from the camp." Jon was waiting for someone to point out the white elephant in the room. But nothing seems out of the ordinary except few key figures missing from King Robert's company. 

"How is Joffrey?" Sansa asked. Her eyes were swollen and red. Jon on few occasions had tried to explain to inexperienced, starry-eyed girl that Prince Joffrey held no sentiment for her that went deeper than mere concession. He was often times blatantly negligent of his bethrothed and only seems to make appearances when his parents insisted on it. But all of his efforts fall on deaf ears. Sansa was determined to be queen, no matter what.

"Hiding behind his mother's skirts is where he is." The King thundered from his place upon the makeshift throne. Robert looked firmly in his cups even this early in the morning. "My heir, a sniveling weakling." 

Ned ignored his friend and king, put his hands on Sansa's shoulders as he answered. " He'll live Sansa. The wolf just scratched him. We have a good Measter here and Lord Harroway is sending his best as well." 

*"*"*"

However, news reached him by the time dusk had settled upon Riverlands that the Prince's wounds had infected. His screams of pain could be heard throughout the camp. Apparently the Measter from Lord Harroway's keep had insisted on taking the prince back to a Castle with better supply of medicine as soon as possible. Or otherwise risk having to amputate his left leg to stop the blood poisoning. So, early in the next morning the King's progress split into two and left the Crossroads. Sansa and Jon's father left for the capital with their household guard save for five honor guard assign to take Jon to his new home. It seems he's going to have to start his duties as Hand of the King without any usual pomp and flair. His father was truly relieved by it. The King, his family and unsurprisingly Jaime, stopped at Riverrun while Jon and his honor guard continued their journey on the River road further west. Jon was bitter about having to reach his husband's home for the first time without his husband. But he understood his need to be there for his twin and his nephew. Cersei was delirious after staying vigil at her son's bedside day and night. Jaime seemed to be the only one that could force her to eat or drink anything. 

His state of health decreased slightly as he reached closer to Casterly Rock. His found it quite difficult to wake up in the morning without feeling nauseous. And his food stubbornly refused to stay down whenever he ate something before the mid day meal. He knew what was happening to him. Septa Mordane hadn't slacked off on teaching him about what to expect after completing his duties in the marriage bed. His maids were also quite vocal on what is going on. Thankfully, one of his three handmaidens was a daughter of some minor Westerlands house. Fourth Omega daughter of the current Lord's second son. So she had to help her older sisters with their morning sickness. She was fairly adept at brewing herbal tea and finding remedies for his illness.

By the fouth afternoon since departing from the King and his family, Jon could see the great Castle of Casterly Rock looming over the horizon just north of the city of Lannisport. As his weel house ( he had given up on trying to ride his horse after first few days of morning sickness)got closer, the immense rock formation which held the Castle started resembling to a lion in repose. As they entered Lannisport the usual hustle and bustle normal for a city of this magnitude was nowhere to be seen. Brick laid streets and spacious taverns all looked dark under the setting sun and abandoned. Light pouring out of houses showed that it is not. They didn't stop in the city, most of his companions concerned about crossing the traitorous cliff road before they lost light. He realized why it was said in legends he read about the Castle, that it has never fallen in battle. 

While they waited for the drawbridge to be lowered, he tried hard to look down at sea without emptying the contents of his stomach for second time of the day. Large ocean waves crashed on the cliffside making thundering noices and massive swells of sea spray, hundreds of feet down from where they were. The Castle was built on a semi island made of a colossal rock rising above the sea, a bit isolated from the rest of the cliffs and only connected to them through a narrow stripe of land.  
The carriage stopped in the courtyard in front of the stairs leading inside into the castle.

Lord Lefford dismounted from his horse and went to open the door for Jon. Jon got off and looked around at what would be his home from now on.  
He wasn't surprised to find out that his welcoming party who has congregated at the main entrance did not include Lord Tywin. He was still gasping the fact that formidable Lord Tywin of house Lannister wasn't so cross with the idea of marrying his son to him. It would be too much to hope for a merry welcome from the old Lion. 

Lord Kevan, one of Tywin's most loyal and trusted officers, welcomed him in his brother's place. After sharing some courtesies with gathered lords and ladies, Jon was shown to his new rooms in the family wing. It was a spacious set of rooms. The main part of it contained an airy room with red curtains draped over large wide Windows facing the sunset sea. Murals and drawings of prancing lions etched in to the walls. But he was surprised to see that the large tapestry hanging on the wall right behind his grand canopied bed was a Stark direwolf running through a moon lit forest.

" I hoped it might be a welcome sight to you after a long journey." In came the youngest son of Lord Tywin, Tyrion Lannister through the doors Jon had forgotten to close behind him. 

"It truly is, My Lord." Jon said as he sat down on the bed with golden colored sheets and red embroidery. "Who made it?" The tapestry was truly a marvelous creation of cloth and thread even his sister Sansa would be envious of. 

"I paid for it . That's all that matters." He walked up to the table near the windows. Helping himself to one of the flagons of wine resting on the table's center, he poured a generous amount to a pristine looking glass. He came to stand in front of Jon and offered it to him. Jon shook his head.

"So it's true then?! I am going to be an uncle again?" A little smile played on Tyrion's lips. 

Jon didn't know what to make of him yet. He looked genuinely happy about his unborn niece or nephew. But Jon couldn't believe he didn't bear any ill will towards Jon's child. Until king Robert released Jaime from Kingsguard to marry Jon, Tyrion was his father's indispensable heir, despite of being a dwarf. But now he's facing the threat of being pushed back in the line of succession not only by Jaime but his Alpha children as well. And he's okay with it?!

"Did you get to see beyond the wall?" Jon asked. His handmaiden Joy had talked about her cousin's trip to the wall. She thought it as stupid as her father's voyage to Valyria to find House Lannister's ancestral Valyrian steel sword, Brightroar. Jon had thought it extremely brave, as he himself had often dreamed of ranging beyond the wall. It was something his father's Ward had often mocked him about since no Omega has ever been ecepted in the ranks of Night's Watch. 

"It's just hundreds of miles of snow and trees from top of the world. Not as exciting as ranging but many times more safe. The wall is a hard place to be. The once brave and elite force of Night's Watch is now a group of rapers, reavers and tired old men. They say all of these amazing stories about Grumkin, snarks, White wakers and all the other mosters who roam the lands of always winter. And of course, Winter is also coming according to them. I could tell you that sitting in front of a comfortable fire, shipping best dornish wine and a beautiful redhead Omega's mouth around my prick. No need to freeze my cock for days on the wall for that." Jon wanted to correct him in several places. He knew some of the monsters people say exist beyond the wall are not just myths. His uncle Benjen wrote to him in many of his letters of the wonders and horrors which exist in those unkown lands.

"But winter is coming."

"Of course it is. We are living in a long overstayed summer after all. There will be winter at the end of every summer." Jon couldn't help but smile at Tyrion's witty quips. Jon felt like his resigned mood had lifted somewhat. 

"Did you meet my uncle Benjen? And my brother Bran. I know he has woken up. Riverrun had received a raven from my brother Robb."

Tyrion's face shifted, as if he was thinking of something unpleasant and yet enjoyable.  
"Oh, Benjen Stark. You can't stay at the wall for a week without feeling his warm hospitality. One of the few men who managed to intrigue me in that dour place." That didn't sound like his uncle at all. Then he realized that Tyrion was actually joking. 

" Speaking of your brother, I gave Robb Stark a plan to make a special saddle, which can help Bran ride horses without much trouble.".

"But is it true?! Will he never walk again?"

Tyrion sighed. He took a long sip of his wine and nodded his head.

" Being a cripple is not a good life for an Alpha. Bran was hoping to become a Kingsguard one day." 

"If you’re going to be a cripple, it’s better to be a rich cripple.” He placed his empty wine glass back on the table. 

"Take care of yourself good brother, and my little niece or nephew. " He said before he turned to leave. "And do expect a formal invitation to join my father for brunch tomorrow. "

Hearing the word brunch made him want to vomit again. He no longer liked any word associates with morning or food before lunch. It's going to be quite a spectacle when he empty his stomach on Lord Tywin's grand dinning table.

And then as if he forgot something. Tyrion walked up to Jon again and whispered in her ear. " You can trust Joy with anything. My father think she's his spy on Cersei and Cersei think she's her spy on you. But actually she was my spy first."  
"How can you....."  
"I always double their price."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For the people who are wondering how Tyrion got to Casterly Rock before Jon. Tyrion didn't stay at the wall for more than a week. Fox hunts other celebrations and Joffrey's condition delayed Jon's group for weeks and some of the things like being arrested by Catelyn didn't happen so took a quick trip home while King Robert was camping at Riverrun. Most characters in GoT has teleportation powers. Just forget it. 
> 
> * If you think Jon is more like Arya in this for because that's what I think he'd be like if he was an omega. He'd be like his mom. And here Sansa grew closer to him than Arya as he grew up because they are the only two Omega Stark children. And because Lady Stark sent Arya to Mormonts.
> 
> Any other questions you might have, ask away in the comments section. Don't be shy. I live on comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> *Omegas are addressed as My Lady regardless of their gender of being male or female.  
> *Similarly both Male and Female Alphas are addressed as "My Lord"  
> *Both male omegas and female alphas are hermaphrodite.


End file.
